Ai no Uta
by Ryoko Konoe II
Summary: What should I choose ? My Cousin or My duty to protect Verloren's seal and protect Eve's reincarnation ? Warning : OC, OOC, typo, weird grammar with strange english and KonatsuXOCXHyuuga  MAYBE !   mind R&R ?
1. Kapitel 1

Okay This my first Fanfic in this account XD

I'll tried to do my best for this story~

Okay Minna-san let's taste my story XD (What ? Taste ? )

Disclaimer : not me ! of course XDXD Yuki Amemiya-sama Thanks for make Konatsu's face very cute XD

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, grammar and many more XD

.

.

Ai no Uta.

.

.

Kami-sama, please give me a change to make Him happy with my own hands… If you're really exist Kami-sama Onegai … grant my wish …

.

.

Once upon a time (The Author start to tell story to her precious readers XD ) … In 1 District, Barsburg Empire. A blond girl was walking in the hallway in her mansion. She wears a black blouse with white skirt. The girl met a boy that have a special relationship with her, but not like a fiancé. Actually the boy that she met this morning is her cousin.

"Onii-chan !" The girl shouted to him. "You're visiting this mansion ?" Her also run to her cousin."Aya-chan ! Ohayou !" The boy carried her like a princess. "You know ? I miss you very much" The boy kissed her cheeks. "Wha- ? Let me go, Konatsu-nii-chan ! I'm 12-years-old now ! I'm not a kid !" She rebelled when Konatsu started to spinning her."Okay~ Gomen ne, My Lady Hahaha" Konatsu mocking his cousin, and make Aya's face red like a tomato.

Konatsu pick her and say-good-bye to her too."Okay, since you already grow up, I will call you Ayame ! nee ?" Konatsu promised to Ayame gently. "Oh I must hurry, My boss wait for me ! Good Bye Ayame ! ". She Shocked and said "Really ? … bu-but …. Nii-chan … " then She started to cry. "we've just met … and you will go again ?"

Konatsu compassion with her "Oh … well … Aya~ Did you very miss me ?" Konatsu asked her gently, "hnng …I do not know if my boss will be angry if I take you with me but I'm also still miss you too…." Konatsu sighed. "And ?... ?" Ayame asked Konatsu curiously because of Konatsu's words. "I'll take you with me but you must promise me too …." Konatsu answer Aya's question. "really ? wait ! I must promise you ? but …. what ?" Konatsu smiled to her and said,"Don't be a naughty girl, okay ?"

Aya nodded and his cousin holding her hands. They go to Black Hawk's Headquarter together (and also forever XD #readers sweatdroop).

At the headquarter of the Black Hawks…

Ayame walked shyly, and she sheltering behind of Konatsu. When Konatsu realize it, He just giggle because of Aya's face is blushing. They arrived at the front of the Hyuuga's room. Konatsu knocked the door.

"This is Konatsu Warren ! Hyuuga-sama are you awake ?" Konatsu shouted to his boss. But no one answered Konatsu's shout. Ayame just watched Konatsu when he was knocked the door "Hyuuga-sama is your boss, Konatsu-nii-chan ?" Aya asked her cousin very spoiled, her hands was holding Konatsu's right hand. "Yeah … But I think He is the most strange guy in this world !" Konatsu answered.

"Huh ? Is Hyuuga-sama a strange guy ?"

"Hell yeah ! He's very strange old man you know … ?" Konatsu started talk about his Boss to Ayame. "Wait ? Old man ?" She shocked.

"What are you talking about Konatsu ? You think that I'm the most strange old man in this WORLD ?" Suddenly, A man with his sunglass came to them when Konatsu tough about his Boss. "Ekkk ? Hyuuga-sama ? bu-But … where … whaaa whaaa …. ! Go-Gomen nassai ! But I think you're a good swordman ! My apologize ! "Konatsu bowed. "Aaaah~ it's okay Konatsu~ You think that I will be mad like Aya-tan, right ?" Hyuuga asked him to stand-up. "Hei … Who's the very cute girl that you bring, Konatsu ?"

"Bring ? Hey ! You old man think that I'm a things or stuff or something like that ?" Ayame answered very loudly to Hyuuga.

"Wha-What ?" Konatsu shocked.

"Wow … What a pretty words you say to me !" Hyuuga smirks to Aya and squatted. "Ah ! Thank you, Old man !" She answered Hyuuga's 'compliment' and then, there was not obvious smiles between Aya and Hyuuga, and Konatsu just sweatdroped like Author did. #kicked.

"Forget it !" Hyuuga said. "little girl, I want to know your name" He smiled to her. "My name's Ayame Warren, old man. And I know what's your name… it's Hyuuga, right ?" Ayame said. "Yeah, You're right. Konatsu, Is that girl your cousin ?" Hyuuga asked his Begleiter. He smiled to Konatsu and made his face became red. "Ye-Yes, Hyuuga-sama" konatsu answered politely . Hyuuga looked the little girl who stood in front of his room. "Okay, Aya-chan … wew your name like my boss's name~ , you know ?" Hyuuga smiled like usually he did. "Don't call me with 'chan' because I don't a kid again, Old man ! And I don't know who is your boss and I don't care !"

Konatsu heard Aya's word and pinch her left cheek, "Aya …. Don't be a bad girl, please talk politely to person that older than you" Konatsu said. Aya just bowed her head. "Dame yo Konatsu~ I think she's a good girl, nee ? Aya-chan ?" Hyuuga said to Ayame. Ayame just smiled and said, "Arigatou Hyuuga-sama, and Sorry to tease you !" Hyuuga just smiled.

And then, They enter the labor room. While the Hyuuga and Konatsu work, Ayame just watch them, She likes Konatsu when his face turned to serious mode (A/N : WHAT ? serious mode ?). Ayame's face became red and she was smile to him, but Konatsu never notice it.

Actually, Ayame was like Konatsu since childhood where they often play together and it continues germ when last year, Konatsu save her from the wild animal's attack, when Ayame left home because of a misunderstanding between her parents and her. Since that time, Ayame want to reciprocate his kindness with a vow that she will made Konatsu's live happily and will not let Konatsu suffer, because she also knew all along, that Konatsu always been ostracized by the Warren family because just him who couldn't summon a wars.

" why did not you say about your feeling, Aya-chan ?" Hyuuga asked her, When She heard that, she speechless and looked Hyuuga then, she was blushing and said loudly, "Hyuuga-sama wa BAKA ! it not possible to me, He isn't like me, and … he not notice me afterall…" Hyuuga just smiled and clapped her head gently. "Why not ? " Ayame looked Hyuuga again. "You just feared"

Ayame sighed and drawing in a paper, Hyuuga just watched her. Since then, Ayame often spent her time at the headquarters of the Black hawks. She was also getting closer to other members. Especially Hyuuga, she always talk about her feelings to Hyuuga, and Hyuuga also taught her how to use a sword.

"Ayame … You must know after this Black Hawks will get a dangerous job and the job may be risking our lives" Hyuuga said. Ayame just drawing again. "It would be better if you tell it to Konatsu" He asked again. "What kind of job ?" Ayame asked him. "We will hunt the owner of Michael's eyes" Hyuuga answered. "WHAT ?" she shouted.

Suddenly, Konatsu entered the room, Ayame looked at him with a face of concern. Konatsu never realize it, Konatsu sat next to Ayame. Hyuuga just sighed because of that.

Konatsu started to talk, "Hyuuga-sama all preparations have been completed… Ayanami-sama said we will leave this headquarter this night". Heard that, Ayame shocked, because it meant she wouldn't meet him for a while. "I see" Hyuuga answered. Konatsu looked at his cousin, "Ayame you can go home now, because your parents told me to go to home" Ayame just sighed again.

Hyuuga just smiled and and he had a crazy idea, "Dame~ Konatsu, because she will participate in this mission" Konatsu and Ayame shocked. "WHAT ?" Konatsu shouted to his boss, "This mission is very dangerous, Hyuuga-sama ! Are you kidding me ?" he said. Ayame looked Hyuuga, and he smiled to Ayame who very shocked with his idea. "no problemo Konatsu, we will protect her, oh I mean you will protect her~ so now you have to contact her parent" Hyuuga asked his Beigleiter. "But, Ayanami-sama will be mad, Hyuuga-sama !" Konatsu rejected. "He's right, Hyuuga-sama" Ayame said.

Hyuuga sighed again, "This is a command from your boss, Konatsu !" he said. And Konatsu just silent and bowed.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

Yokatta~ This chapter is finished XD

What would happen after that?

Only Author who's knows ! fufufu #kicked

Please comment my first story ! pleaaase revieeeeww ! #puppy eyes

Okay then …. Ja ne ! See you at the next Chapter XD


	2. Kapitel 2

Hi there !

Author is comeback from traveling around the world of imagination XD Hell yeah ! I want to continued my story :D (backsong : Continued Stories) Lelooouccch ! Don't dieeee pleaaaseee ! (okay~ this is Ou Of story)

Let's taste the second chapter of Ai no Uta :D

Disclaimer : Not me, of course XD Yuki Amemiya-sama and Yukino Ichihara-sama

Warning : Warning : OC, OOC, typo, grammar and many more XD

.

.

Ayanami was mad to Hyuuga because of his idea to take Ayame in this mission. Ayanami thought Ayame was a ordinary girl and this mission very dangerous to her. But, Hyuuga promised to Ayanami that He and his Begleiter would protect her.

"Aya-tan… please …" Hyuuga sue to his boss. Ayanami sighed and approved it. "Thank you very much Aya-tan !" Hyuuga said happily. On the other hand, Konatsu really don't like if Ayanami approved it, because he didn't want to involved his cousin on anything mission. Konatsu leaved the room and walked to room of his.

Suddenly, Kuroyuri ran to him and jumped to his back. Spontaneous, Konatsu fell down. Kuroyuri just laughed to him. "Is that Hurt ? " he asked Konatsu who he sit on. "ye-yes … Kuroyuri-sama" Konatsu answered. Kuroyuri smiled to him, "hey … I heard your cousin participate in this mission, right ?" he asked again. Konatsu just nodded. Kuroyuri smiled again and said "I hope we can work together !"

Konatsu stood and smiled to Kuroyuri. "oh yeah … Did Kuroyuri-sama see her ?" Konatsu said to Kuroyuri, but Kuroyuri just shooked his head. "I see … Arigatou Kuroyuri-sama, I must go !" He bowed to Kuroyuri. "All right Konatsu !"

Hyuuga leaved the room and saw his Begleiter who looks confused. He called him by shouted, "Konatsu !" and then, Konatsu walked to him, "What's up, Hyuuga-sama ?" he asked. "Let's searched her together ! I know that you are looking for Aya-chan~" Hyuuga embraced his begleiter. "Wha- ?"

Konatsu let go of Hyuuga's hands and walked together with his boss. Hyuuga sighed when he remembered Ayame's feeling to Konatsu, "you're a lucky man, Konatsu". Konatsu looked at his boss, "what are you talking about, Hyuuga-sama ?" Hyuuga sighed again and said, "nothing…" They walked again. "Neee~ Konatsu~ do you love Aya-chan ?" Hyuuga asked him. "Huh ? What a strange question ! Of Course ! I love her because she's my cousin" Konatsu answered.

"that's not what I mean" Hyuuga said, Konatsu stopped his footsteps, and let his Boss left him, "Do you understand what I mean, Konatsu ?" His boss asked question again. Konatsu looked at his boss, "like what ?" he said. "You love Aya-chan like you love your girlfriend, Konatsu~" Konatsu shocked because of Hyuuga's word, and said "WHAT ? ARE YOU KIDDING ME ?"

Hyuuga shook his head and left Konatsu, and said "I'm serious, Konatsu~". Konatsu just looked at his boss who walked in front of him. "What a stupid question ! Hyuuga-sama wa AHO !" he grumbled. "But …. Loving …. Her like loving a girlfriend ?"

Suddenly, Ayame was holding his arm. "Onii-chan … Hyuuga-sama said you looking for me ?" she asked. Konatsu surprised and his face became red like a tomato, "H-Hyuuga-sama did ? aa-aah … Aya-chan .. uhm …. I mean Aya !" Ayame wonder about him, "Nani ? Konatsu-nii-chan ?" Konatsu just sighed and shook his head.

.

.

The Black Hawks attacked the God's territory, Ayame just watched the everything from the command plane. She prayed for the salvation Konatsu and also Hyuuga. _Kami-sama onegai, protect my cousin and his boss_. Suddenly, someone with a black robe came on them, no, He's not human like Ayame. His face was a skull

Ayame looked at him, actually, she's scared. "Who are you ?" she asked to the skeleton, "I am Vertrag, One of seven ghosts" Vertrag answered her question. "Vertrag ? But … why ?" She shouted to the ghost. (author : since this is my story anything can be happen :D #plakk) "I need your power" the ghost asked to her, but Ayame trembled because of Vertrag's face.

She said, "Atashi no …. Chikara ?" and Vertrag just shooked his head. Suddenly, his face turned to a human's face. Ayame startled. "Are you a human ?" she asked Vertarg. "No, I am not. As I said, I'm a ghost." Vertrag said. "then why do you need my strength ? You know, I'm just an ordinary person…"

"But You have a special abilities that no one have." He stopped. Ayame was waited Vertrag's words. He continued "Actually, You're reincarnation Eve-sama's guardian, The chief of heaven command you to protect Verloren's seal." Ayame just heard the his words, but her not understand what he mean.

"you should not here, because verloren is your enemy" Ayame just heard the words again. _Ayanami-sama is my enemy ?_

"Aya-chan ! come on, wake up !" Hyuuga shouted gently in her ears. "nngh …." She opened her eyes and saw that Konatsu and Hyuuga looked at her. She wonder that was just a dream. "Hyuuga-sama …. Konatsu-nii-chan …. Welcome back" she said and she rubbed her eyes. "Are you okay, Aya ? you look sick" Konatsu asked her and holds her forehead. "I'm okay, nii-chan… Hey what about the owner of Michael's eyes ?"

"we will continue searching for him" Hyuuga said. "Ganbatte ne … Hyuuga-sama , Konatsu-nii-chan" she answered with smiled in her face. Konatsu feel excited when saw it. Hyuuga just sighed, "Hey, Aya-chan you know ? Your onii-chan was cool when he saved me from one of the bishops !" Konatsu and Ayame looked at their boss, "Wha ? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HYUUGA-SAMA ?" Konatsu shouted to his boss, and his face became red. Ayame giggle when saw it. "tell me about it, Hyuuga-sama" she said. "Wait ! wait ! Aya !" Konatsu covered Aya's ears, "Hyuuga-sama ! stopped it !"

Hyuuga just laughed because of Konatsu. "Waaaa~ You guys very matches !" He laughed again. "WHAT ?" Konatsu and Ayame shouted together and Their face became red. Hyuuga was laughed out loud. "whatever !" Ayame grumble. "Gomen nasai Aya ! Hyuuga-sama was like that …."

Ayame just silent and didn't answer him. Hyuuga know what Ayame's feeling. Hyuuga sighed again.

.

.

_I want to love you forever _

_Until I close my eyes and the end of my life, _

_My wish is on your side forever, _

_And love you until the time call me._

_God please give me a strength to make him happy with my own hands._

Ayame sang in her room, while Konatsu was lay in his bed. Konatsu still thought about Hyuuga's word.

_Do I love her ?_

Konatsu close his eyes and thought about his cousin, then in Ayame's room. Ayame saw stars in the sky. Suddenly, she saw a man's shadow in her window. She looked at the shadow…

"You !" she shouted. "Hi Ayame…" the man asked her. "Vertrag ! I just dreaming … yeah …." She said and looked at the man again. "no, you're not dreaming, I come to here because I want to take you with me" he said, and Ayame was shocked, "Bu-BUT WHY ?" she shouted again. "As I said, your enemy is Ayanami and you must follow Chief of Heaven's charge !"

Vertrag was holding her hands and they suddenly disappeared.

Ayanami who watched them said, "Vertrag, You always bothered me"

.

.

Okaaaaay~ this chapter is end ! fufufufu Review please ! XD

Ayame : What happened to me later ?

Author : dunno~

Ayame : let's have a poll !

Author : okay~ Readers~ please polling to Ayame's fate.

Ayame became enemy for Black Hawks and helped the bishops

Ayame back to Black Hawks headquarter and betrayed the chief of Heaven's charge

Please vote~

See you next chapter !


	3. Kapitel 3

Hello ! The Author is come back ! Fuahaha Author already to decided Ayame's fate ! It is ….

Ayame becomes Black Hawks enemy and helped the bishops in 7 district !

Because of that … Konatsu was very sad and cried every night XD LOL

I'm just kiddin'

Okay~ Let's taste this Kapitel~ :D

Before that ! Lets pray together !

Disclaimer : Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara, They are my sensei XD #kicked

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, weird grammar and many more~

.

.

Konatsu was very shocked because He heard about his cousin who was kidnapped by Vertrag. Konatsu leaned his body on the wall and let his body slumped. He can not do anything now. Hyuuga asked his boss. They talked about Ayame.

Hyuuga said, "Aya-tan, Are you already know the fact about Ayame ?" Ayanami nodded, "yes, I know she was Eve's guardian reincarnation, Long ago, she who received orders from Chief of Heaven to keep the Verloren's seal" Ayanami answered, "But, she lost her memory as a Eve's guardian" He continued to tell about Ayame's past. Hyuuga just heard the story while Konatsu started to cried.

"Now, Vertrag wanted to restore her memory", Ayanami told his subordinates, Hyuuga just heard and let his boss talked the story again. "The conclusion is Ayame will become our enemy" Heard that, Konatsu just covered his ears and Hyuuga compassion to him. "Aya-tan … Do we have to hunt her to accelerate your revival?" Hyuuga asked to Ayanami.

Ayanami sighed "not only that, we should kill her" he said. "WHAT ? but Ayanami-sam !" Konatsu shocked, "She's my Cousin and I think she not have a special abilities as you said !" Konatsu stood up and shouted to his boss. Hyuuga and Ayanami looked at him "Konatsu, It's hard to believe it but we must to do it" Hyuuga asked his begleiter. "Bu…But … Hyuuga-sama …"

Hyuuga just sighed and walked to Konatsu. "Konatsu … I know what your feeling.. But … We must do that !" Konatsu just looked at his boss, and nodded.

.

.

_Beneath the veil of starry sky, As cold as winter's darkest night, It's there you fell sleep, silent and deep_

_You're all alone_

"Aya-chan ! Don't go out, please ! It's dangerous for you !" The long-blonded boy run to Ayame, she want to left the church. The boy holding her right hand, saw the tears that fell slowly from her cheeks "Hakuren-nii-chan …." Ayame cried. "Aya-chan …"

"My … My … why did you make Aya-chan cry ?" Castor approached to them. Hakuren shook his head and he like signaled to Castor, that Ayame want to leave the Church. "Aya-chan, what's wrong with you ?" Castor said, but Ayame just stared him. "Bishop castor …" Hakuren whispered to Castor.

_A single prayer's soft melody Across the lonely silent fields A little light begins to shine, it shines on and on_

Ayame walked alone and she saw Razette say-hi to her. She smiled and sat on the outskirts of the fountain, "Hi Razette …" Razette just smiled back and crooned. Ayame heard it and occurred her cousin, she never met her cousin, since he was kidnapped by Vertrag. Now, She lived in 7 District and remembered about her charge to keep the Verloren's seal. But she still didn't expect if she and her cousin who she loves now was an enemy.

_I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed, You laughed like a child, happy and care free It's so familiar and yet so far That's the future is promised for you and me_

"Ayame … she has a bad fate" Labrador talked to Castor. "I know, Lab… she's a poor girl…" Castor said against. "We must protect her, because she became a target of the imperial army under Ayanami's command" Labrador looked at the flowers, "Hana-tachi was cried for her…"

"Labrador … before that … We must trained her strength…"

In Ayame's room ….

"Kami-sama …. If you're with me now … I made prayer to you … please, I want to see him again, even though I was his enemy…. Now …. " Ayame stared to crying in her bed, "hiks …. Hiks …I love him so much … but the fate not fair … I wish I never be born as Eve-sama's guardian… hiks …."

_One day on a green and shining morn One day we will finally make through _

Konatsu saw a photo that He was smiled with his cousin, Ayame. somehow in his deeply heart, he felt lonely, He missed Ayame's smiled and when he and Ayame was being tricked by Hyuuga. Now, In his heart like something is missing in his heart. "Is this the name of love ? I think…. I love her … ", Konatsu made a wish "I hope I can meet her again… and express my love to her … before it's to late…"

_Cause in this sky, so dark with winter We still have to believe that it's true Fields of hope…_

"_I'm sure__we__'ll __meet__again, Ayame/Konatsu-nii-chan"_Konatsu and Ayame said at the same time.

In the next day~

"Ohayou Aya-chaaan !" Castor entered Ayame's room and saw Ayame was already dress up. "Ohayou, Castor-sama" she answered, "I bring your breakfast !" he asked, Ayame just nodded. She started to ate it. Castor smiled gently. "Is that delicious ?"

Ayame stared Him, and nodded again. "Yokatta~" Castor smiled again to the blond-girl. "Aya-chan, you must learn how to use your strength !" Ayame stared him again, "but why ?" she asked. "Let's me to teach you !" Castor asked her seriously.

_He like Hyuuga-sama … no … actually, they are different…_

"saa~ Aya-chan" Castor holding her hand, and they exited Ayame's room. They walked to garden that Labrador usually be. "Ohayou Aya-chan" Labrador asked Ayame that was behind of Castor. "Ohayou Labrador-sama, Ohayou Hana-tachi !"

"Let's start ! Ayame, you must serious , okay ?"

.

.

Hyuuga walked alone to Ayanami's room. When he opened the door, he saw that Konatsu already here. "Ohayou~ Konatsu~ Aya-tan~ ?" Ayanami looked at him and Konatsu just smiled. "What's up, Aya-tan ?" He asked questions to his boss. "We must prepared to hunt her !"

To be continued …

Oweeeeeh~ Thanks for the review~ but please review this chapter~.

Oh yeah, In next Chapter, Teito and Frau will appear :D fufufu~ hope you all like this Kapitel XD

oh yeah I put a song from Gundam seed destiny the title is fields of hope because, that song animates to Konatsu and Ayame conduction :D

Ja ne ! Minna-san :D


	4. Kapitel 4

Hello Minna-saaaan XD

Okay~ I hope you can review this chapter because the latest chapter just one person, who's that ? Oh yeah… Yuki… Arigatou Yuki-san^^

Nah, Let's continued the story ! :D

Let's taste this chapter ! But before that ! Let's pray together^^

Disclaimer : I don't own 07-Ghost ! If 07-Ghost is mine, all of Black Hawks members will be a main chara :D, I don't own the all of song that appear in this story XD

Warning : OC, OOC, action, weird grammar and many more !

.

.

_I miss you… Embrace your feelings as they are…. I miss you…. I want to know your unchanging emotions… I miss you…. I want you, that's why…. I miss you.. _

The song, sounded like a sadly song. Ayame sang the song, the title is I miss you, She always sung the song together with her cousin when they spent time together. "I hope I can make him happy but …"

_We looked up at the sky that holds us in the palms of it's hands….. Time slips away..._

_Searching for you through the crowd I cling to… My face becomes wet as I say "I miss you"….. And close my eyes _

She continued, and Hakuren saw her from the afar, "Pity Aya-chan …." He asked, He want to talked about Ayame feeling and walked to Ayame's place, but Castor banned him, "Don't disturb her…" Castor said, Hakuren nodded. "We must take her to 'that place' " Labrador walked to them. "Ayanami has send the soldier to hunt her…" Hakuren shocked "But … why ?" He shouted, and three of them notice that Ayame was heard their conversations.

Ayame very shocked to heard that. "…. Really ?" she asked to Labrador, Labrador nodded, he squatted and talked to Ayame, "Don't worry, Aya-chan … I will protect you …" Labrador smiled and hugged her. "It's true Aya-chan …" Castor asked her, "after all you've managed to awaken your strength, so everything will be fine" he continued. Ayame bowed her head, "Isn't that … I was too scared ….having fight with my cousin"

"Aya-chan … actually, your destiny is yours after all, so only you can determine that … " Castor said again. Ayame just bowed her head again and hold the tears that will fall from her eyes . "We must go to 'that place' " Castor asked again, Labrador nodded. "Let's go Aya-chan" Hakuren asked, and holding Ayame's little hands.

I miss you…. I can feel you even now…. I miss you…. I believe that we can meet tomorrow…. I miss you…. Because I love you…. I miss you..

Konatsu was preparing his sword, when Hyuuga talked with Ayanami in Ayanami's room. "Can we did not kill her, Aya-tan ?" Hyuuga asked the question to his boss, "Why do you ask that ?" Ayanami stared him, "Because you have same nickname~" Hyuuga answered. "HUH ?" Ayanami stared him again. "I'm Kiddin' haha … mean this … I'm pity to Konatsu, if we have to kill her" He answered again. "I know that … but a soldier must received fact…"

"Aya-tan … Not only Konatsu will be sad but … me too"

.

.

Ayame walked by Labrador beside her, and Hakuren still hold her hand. Ayame sighed ."Are you tired, Aya-chan ?" Castor asked to Ayame, "Wha- ? n-no ! " Ayame smiled to Castor and continued her foots-step , "kawaii Aya-chan" Labrador compliment her, and Ayame just blushing and smiled back to Labrador.

Ayame looked at two guys in front of her. The one is blond-hair-guy with deep blue eyes and the boy who had browned-hair and green eyes. "long time no see ! Labrador, Castor !" the blond-guy said, "Hi Castor-san, Labrador-san and Hakuren too !" the boy asked to them. "Hi Frau ! Teito !" Castor answered, and Hakuren just smiled like Labrador did.

"Who's that the little girl ?" Frau stared Ayame and smiled, "I'm not a little girl ! You perverted Bishop !" Ayame shouted to Frau, "Wha-WHAT ? PERVERTED BISHOP ?" Frau shouted back, "How did you know, that ?" Teito was shocked. "Labrador-sama and Castor-sama tell me about it ! That Frau-sama like read a porn book !"

"Labrador, Castor ! How dare you !" Frau shouted again. "what's your name, damn brat ?" Ayame stared Frau and answered "I'm not a dammed brat, you know ? My name's Ayame." Teito smiled to her, she just smiled back. Then, The all of them continued walked to 'that' place. "Okay~ we arrive !"

"Huh ? What place it is ?" Ayame said. "Nah, Aya-chan we just take you up to here, you can go alone right? We just can wait in this place." Castor said to Ayame who had noticed the mouth of the cave that is in front of her. "me ? alone ?" Ayame asked back, "Right ! someone had waiting for you inside of there" Labrador answered, "oh~ okay~" she said. Hakuren just smiled because he noticed that actually Ayame was scared to enter the cave. "Ganbatte, Aya-chan !" teito encouraging her. "be careful inside this cave, there is a monster that ready to pounce you!" Frau asked her, "HUH ?"

"FRAU ! DON'T FRIGHTENED HER !" all of them shouted to Frau. (minus Frau and Ayame, of course^^)

.

.

Ayame entered the cave alone, dark, the cave is dark and moist, but She still walked. Suddenly, someone asked her, "Welcome, Ayame" She stared him, "Vertrag …." She asnwered. The cave is suddenly lighted. "Amazing !" She was shouted and amazed, Vertrag asked her again, "Ayame, Is time to do it…" She nodded, "Wakatta …"

_Aaaaa  
__mabushiikurai e ni kaita jikan na no…. sou ima wa ..._

_kawari hajimeta machinami ni me wo sorashi… omoide wa, tada iu no… soko de tomadou dake_

They who waited outside of the cave, was very shocked because of imperial army arrived. "How they can find this place ?" Hakuren shouted, Labrador looked back at the cave, he was worried about Ayame. "Labrador… in the fact you had predicted this right? " Frau asked Labrador, and Labrador just nodded. "Don't worry ! we can protect Ayame !" Castor said to Labrador.

"Konichiwa~" The person who wears a sunglass greeted them. "masaka …. Black Hawks !" Teito shouted and the face became worried because of Ayanami in his front. "Ayanami !" He shouted again. "a lucky for me, We can meet here, Teito Klein !" Ayanami smirk to them. "Where's 'that girl' , Bishops ?", The Bishops just silent . But, Ayanami suddenly holding his chest, he felt morbidity. "Aya-tan ? What Happen' ?" Hyuuga asked his boss. "Dammit ! The ritual is starting !" He answered. Konatsu was beside of Hyuuga, still looked to the cave, he worried about his cousin and miss her very much. "We must hurry to captured Ayame !" Kuroyuri asked, he summoned a wars.

"Aya-chan ! Ganbatte !" Castor whispered. "We can't let them go !" Labrador said, All of them just nodded. they also fight with the Black Hawks, "you guys ! out of the way" Konatsu was shouted again then, He attacked again and again. At that time he saw a gap to entered the cave, and then he ran to entered the cave but Hakuren stopped him, Konatsu shouted, "don't try to block my way!" but Hakuren said, "I Never let you enter it !" His sword and Hakuren bascule competed and no one wants to budge, But Hyuuga attacked Hakuren from his back. "Arrrgh !" He shouted.

Konatsu looked at his boss, and bowed "Arigatou Lieutenant Hyuuga!" Hyuuga was smiled because of it, and He said, "ike ! Konatsu !" Two of them ran and entered the cave, "Dammit !" Hakuren regretted. "Stand up Hakuren !" Teito was shouted to increased Hakuren's passion.

Ayanami was excited , "We just waited them, now !" he asked to Kuroyuri and Katsuragi.

_miageta sora wa futari daku tenohira yo…. toki koete..._

_sagashi motometa hitogomi ni sugaritsuki…. "aitai" to nurete iku…..hitomi tojite iku no_

"This is Aya's voice! her voice sounded more clear!" Konatsu shouted, his boss just nodded to him. "We must hurry, Konatsu !" he answered.

Vertrag noticed the arrival of Konatsu and Hyuuga, When Ayame sang that song for strengthen Verloren's seal. Suddenly, someone attacked them, Ayame was shocked and stopped her song. "AYAME !" Konatsu was shouted to Ayame. "Konatsu-nii-chan ! Hyuuga-sama !" She's shouted back. "My My … Ayame, we meet again" Hyuuga smiled to Ayame. "Ayame ! Don't stop ! continued to sing !" Vertrag commanded Ayame, but Ayame just stared at his cousin.

_what should I do, now ? I do not want to fight with them…._

"Ayame …" vertrag was pity to Ayame, "They want to kill you, you must get out of here !" Vertrag whispered to Ayame, Ayame just bowed her head. "Aya-chan… unfortunately, we here will kill you. In fact you are a sweet girl, but it is a troublesome position" Hyuuga asked to the girl. "Aya… Gomennasai !" Konatsu talked to his self. "Ike ! Konatsu !" his boss shouted. They attacked Ayame with their combination attack. Ayame just bowed and do nothing, she really scared. "Ayame !" Vertrag protect her from their attacked. "Daijoubu ? Ayame ?" He asked Ayame. But no answered from Ayame.

"Get out from My way ! Vertrag !" Hyuuga shouted and attacked Vertrag. "Ayame ! run !" Vertrag asked Ayame again. DUAAAAAAAAAARRR ! a great explosion was happened. Ayame looked at the explosion but she can't saw Vertrag, just Hyuuga and Konatsu was exits . Ayame shivering and walked backward. "Ukh… ".

Konatsu looked at her, and just sighed. "Konatsu, we must do that !" Hyuuga whispered to him, Konatsu was nodded and accept his boss command. "I understand, Hyuuga-sama, We must kill Aya… now !" Heard it, Ayame slumped, but still looked at Konatsu who was come closer to Ayame.

.

.

Yayyyyy ! This Kapitel is done ! BANZAAAAI ! *the Author is jump*

Ayame : whoaaa ! I don't want to die ! *crying*

Author : But, it's your fate, that you will die on Konatsu's hands !

Konatsu : WHAT ? IT'S THAT REAL ? I don't want to kill my cousin ! You're Sadistic Author !

Author : ufufufufu~

Hyuuga : where is part of HyuugaXAyame ?

Ayame : HUH ?

Author : ano… etto …. *confused* We can see that in the next kapitel !

Hyuuga : you promised me ?

Author : of course … NOT !

Hyuuga : Wha-WHAT ?

Konatsu : Authoooor ! I don't want to kill Ayame !

Ayame : Atashi mo !

Author : okaaay~ We can see that Konatsu kill Ayame or not in the next kapitel~ Ja mata my precious readers *wink* oh ! don't forget to review ! :D


	5. Kapitel 5

Author : hello~ readers ! Thanks for the review !

Konatsu : Thanks to Hinamori-Leyka, for the request ! :D

Ayame : to SapphireGold too :D

Hyuuga : I choose the Sapphire idea ! Aya-chan ! betrayed the Chief of heaven command !

Ayame : hu-HUH ?

Konatsu : and became my wife !

Ayame : HUH ?

Kuroyuri : but I choose Leyka's idea, what about you, Miss Author ?

Author : I choose two of them ! :D I want to mix their idea like strawberry milk shake !

Ayanami : What do you mean ? Ayame will go with Teito and then come to Black Hawks again ?

Author : I don't say that :D

Hyuuga : I wonder about it ! oh yeah ! let's taste this kapitel !

Katsuragi : before that ! let's pray together !

Haruse : Disclaimer =) Yukino Ichihara and Yuki Amemiya.

Shuuri : warning ! weird grammar , typo, OC, OOC and many more !

Author : Wha ? why they all could be here ?

.

.

Ayame stared at Konatsu's face, his became sad. But Ayame started to cried. _Konatsu-nii-chan is __malicious ! _She was thought about it. "Gomen ne, Aya-chan" Konatsu whispered to her, and swung his sword to Ayame. "Konatsu …." Hyuuga compassion to him. _I must run before the sword stab me ! _Ayame thought again, she stood up, and looked at Konatsu again. _I__ don't__ want to__ fight__ with him__ but __I__ must__ protect__ myself ! …. Kratzer staff ! _

Konatsu's sword collided with a staff, Konatsu was shocked, and also his boss. "W-WHAT ?" he shouted, "Don't underestimate me !" Ayame shouted back, she threw the sword with her staff, easily. "Konatsu !" Hyuuga ran to Konatsu, and attacked Ayame, but … it's useless, Ayame was protected with her barrier. "…. Onii-chan …. do you have the heart to kill me?" Ayame asked her cousin. "Ay-" Konatsu shocked because Ayame was cried, "did you know I don't want to be a reincarnation of Eve-sama's guardian … and I don't want to fight with you all …" Ayame smiled with tears in her face.

Konatsu was felt guilty about her, and also Hyuuga. "Aya….chan ….."

"be …. Gone ….. !" Ayame attacked Hyuuga and Konatsu very fast. They cannot avoid it. BLAAAR ! "Ukh …" Ayame very sad because of them, Konatsu and Hyuuga was injured. "ARRRGGGGGH !" Hyuuga and Konatsu shouted, Ayame just watched them and cried again, Konatsu fell , but his Boss is still could stand. "A…Ayame…." Konatsu asked her slowly, he stared at his cousin. But Ayame turned her face. "go-gomen…ne…. I… also… don't … want … to… kill… you …. Ai….shitteru…." heard that, Ayame looked at Konatsu, and cried again, "good bye … Konatsu-nii-chan !" Suddenly, appeared a light that the light is increasingly dilated , and enveloped the cave. All persons who are outside and inside the cave are disappeared, Ayame no longer want to fight with people who formerly was a her friends.

_Aishiteru … Konatsu-nii-chan …but__ I'm__ disappointed to__ you__, __you__ want to __kill me with no-load__ and you__ more __obey__ Ayanami__-sama command…_

_Now…. Good bye Konatsu-nii-chan, I hope you can have happiness without me in your life .Kami-sama, grant my wish now … give him a happiness in his life….because of that I want to sing a song for my love to him…_

_Kirawarete iru youna ki ga shiteta kaeri michi… Miageta heya no akari ima donna kimochi de iru no darou_

_Kenka ni nareba sugu ayamaru…. Yowakute anata wa zurui hito_

_Namidairo koe ga kikoenai yoru wa….Komarasete shimau hodo wagamama ni naritai_

_Daijyoubu sou itte mita kedo….Sonna hazu nai desho..._

"Where …. Is this ?" Hyuuga asked to his begleiter who wants to try stood with a sword to suspended him, "This is The Place of Hope … Ayame has sent us to another dimension … " Ayanami answered, the man who at Hyuuga's back. "Aya-tan ! Daijoubu ?" Hyuuga asked his boss, "I'm okay … buy your begleiter looked very shock ." Heard that Hyuuga looked at Konatsu again. "You're right … " _but me too …._ "We must get out here !" Ayanami command to the Black Hawks, they nodded but just Konatsu was keep silent.

_Mizu tamari ni utsuru kanashii kao minarete iru…. Muri iwanai tsumori wakatteru kara kurushiku naruyo_

_Yasashiku sareru to nakete kuru….. Yappari anata wa zurui hito_

Ayame looked at the moon, while Labrador and the bishops watched her. "Poor Ayame …" Labrador said, Castor just nodded and Frau said, "Her life is dangerous if she still in Church, how if she joined in the journey with me? ", Castor nodded again and said "You're right … would be better so … ! nee , Labrador ?" Labrador do nothing, he just stared at the poor girl who was looked at the dark-sky. "There will be a disaster that happened to her after this ... Frau you should be able to keep it so she wouldn't turn against Chief of Heaven"

_Namidairo koe ga kikoenai yoru wa…. Komarasete shimau hodo wagamama ni naritai_

_Daijoubu sou itte mita kedo sonna hazu nai deshou…_

"Arigatou …. for your kindness that has been taking care of me, Hakuren-nii-san … Labrador-sama, Castor-sama …. Thanks for everything .." Ayame smiled to them, She would joined Teito and Frau's journey. "keep yourself carefully, Ayame" hakuren said slowly. Ayame nodded and smiled again. "Well~ Aya-chan we will be partners now" Teito asked her, and She stared Teito, but … suddenly, something which she knew as her past had entered her subconscious mind.

_Anata no mae ja usotsuki yo…. Kizuite hoshii to omotte iru no…. Sonna ni tsuyoi wake ja nai kara ne..atashi…_

_Namida kobosanai kimete ita noni… Komarasete shimau yone wagamama ni narenai… Daijoubu nante mata kiku kedo sonna hazu nai deshou…_

Teito smiled at her, but Ayame saw something remembered from teito's smile, reminded her to a girl who had always been she case, but the girl died because her soul was eaten by Verloren, Because of it Ayame descended on this Earth to keep the seal of Verloren. Eventually she realized that Teito is ...

_Teito-nii-san is Eve-sama's reincarnation ?_

.

.

Author : yaaaaay ! Finally~ this Kapitel is finished !

Konatsu : sorry for late update… Readers~ Because the Author is busy … actually, She wa-

Author : Shut Up ! Tomato Soup !

Konatsu : HUH ?

Author : Okay readers~ see ya ! I hope you can review this kapiteel ! :D and I received a request from you all !

Konatsu : … Author … Happy Birthday !

Author : … a-aaah Thanks Konatsu~

Konatsu : but … Return back Ayame to Black Hawks now ! If not, I want to kill you ! *evil-smile

Author : wha-WHAT ? GYAAAA ! I must leave before you really want to kill me ! Ja ne ! Dx


	6. Kapitel 6

Hello~ Author's comeback :D

Let's begin the Kapitel 6 ! :D

I don't own 07-Ghost ! If it's mine, I will pairing Konatsu with me XDXD

Let's taste this story and before that, Let's pray together :D

Oh yeah ! Warning : weird grammar, typo, OC, OOC and many more !

Hey ? Where is Black Hawks ?

.

.

Konatsu walked at mansion of Warren family, He wanted to asked his uncle who actually Ayame's dad. He remembered when He carried his cousin few months ago in this mansion. "Ayame …" suddenly, someone holding his hand and smiled to Konatsu, "long time no see, Konatsu !", Konatsu looked at the person, "Lu-Lucia ? but why ?" Lucia smiled to him, "'but why ?' I come to this mansion, because Granpa called me, How about you Konatsu ?" Konatsu just stared her.

(A/N : Lucia is Konatsu cousin and if you want to know who is Lucia, please visit my first account, then find the story, the title is 'White Horse' but it's Indonesian-Language story.)

"Hey, Is Ayame with you ?" Lucia asked him again, Konatsu shocked, He didn't know how to talked about Ayame to Lucia, "We-Well …" Lucia noticed that Konatsu become strange. "What happen' to Ayame, Konatsu ?" She asked again. Konatsu just shook his head. "Can you tell me ?" Lucia said, "Don't worry, Konatsu … I'm your cousin!" Suddenly, Konatsu face was wet, He cried, and Lucia just worried about him, "Konatsu … what happened to Ayame so that you become a strange person ?"

"Ayame was … Aya …."

.

.

Hyuuga sat at his bed, and thought about Ayame. He didn't know that Ayame had a special abilities in real. Hyuuga also thought about Konatsu's feeling. "Poor Konatsu…" He said. The Black Hawks continued to searching for Ayame and also Teito. They move around so difficult to tracked them.

"Arrrgh ! Why must Ayame ?" He shouted, suddenly.

.

.

_I guess you really did it this time…. Left yourself in your warpath…. Lost your balance on a tightrope… Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

"Aya-chan … This is your breakfast !" Teito walked to Ayame who sang at under the tree. "Arigatou Teito-nii-san " She smiled, "So, You like to sing ?" Teito asked her gently. She just nodded. "Teito-nii-chan, you know Raggs Requiem ?" Ayame asked Teito. "Yeah ! I always sing that, Ayame !" Teito answered, "I see … Can we sing that together ?" Ayame stopped, "I miss when I sing together with my cousin … you know …" Ayame bowed her head. "Aya-chan … Yes, we can ! Let's sing together !"

_hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

_kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_douka towa no yasuragi_

_koko ha yume no tochuu de_

_osanai tsubasade sakamichi kaketeku_

_michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku_

_hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

_kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_douka towa no yasuragi_

_koko ha yume no tochuu de_

_itsuka subete modorite_

_sora no hate hitorikiri_

_anata ga matsu yasuragi_

_hikari no ato nokoshite_

_osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_

_michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku_

_yume ni ai ni kokoro ni_

_kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_towa no hikari nokoshite_

_furugi no nai tsubasa de_

_towa no ai wo anata ni_

Frau heard Ayame and Teito's voice just smiled. He continued to read his favorite book. But Teito stared that Ayame face become pale, and started to cried, "Aya-chan …" Teito just smiled again, "That you loved him very much ?" He said. Ayame nodded, "I loved him … but … My heart is hurt when I remembered him…" Ayame answered. "But Why, Aya-chan ?" Teito said again, "I disappointed when I know that he want to kill me … I hate him !" Teito pitied to her, "But I know, You didn't hate him, Ayame …" Teito smiled and hugged Ayame gently. "I think, That boy loved you too, and He don't want to kill you ! I believe that !"

Ayame stared Teito, "Really ? But … My heart is hurt, Nii-san ! You can't understand my feeling !" She shouted, "you boys never understand girls feeling !" Teito shocked because of Ayame's word, then He giggle, "Hahaha You're funny, Aya-chan … Hahaha " Ayame blushing, "Don't mocking me, Nii-san !"

"You Kuso gaki ! We must continued this journey !" Frau raised them suddenly, "WHAAAAA !" Ayame and Teito shouted. "we will go to Warren's mansion, maybe Ayame will be happy!" Ayame shocked heard that, "WHAT ? WE WILL GO TO THAT PLACE ?" Ayame shouted, Frau nodded "someone called for me~"

_Oh My GOD ! __whether __I__ will__ meet him__?_

.

.

Few times later~

Konatsu and Lucia walked together in the mansion. They talked about Ayame, Lucia pity to Konatsu, although Lucia was jealous to Ayame the girl who Konatsu loved. Actually, Lucia cannot forgot her feelings to her cousin, Konatsu, and at that time had Konatsu refused her feelings. "Ayame was a Lucky girl .." She whispered. "Oh yeah ! I must wait someone !" Lucia shouted suddenly, "someone ?" Konatsu said, "Yeah ! I called for him to lead Granpa's Birthday~ yeah actually this is Granpa request too…"

Konatsu walked again in Lucia behind. Lucia want to met 'the someone' at mansion gate. Lucia and Konatsu stopped their footstep, shocked, because … "Yo ! Are you Lucia Warren, right ?" Frau asked to Lucia who stood in front of Him. Lucia stared the girl who stood beside the brown-haired-boy. "Aya… me ?" Konatsu said. Ayame just stared her cousins. "Yokatta Aya-chaaaaan !" Lucia shouted then ran to Ayame , and also hugged her, "I miss you, very much !" Lucia said.

"Konbanwa … Lucia-nee-chan …" Ayame said. Lucia smiled and looked at Frau and Teito, "Bishops … arigatou !" Lucia bowed to Frau and Teito, "When you met my cousin ? We're looking for her.. !" Lucia asked them politely, "Thank you so much ! Please this way !" Lucia persuaded them to entered the mansion. "Frau, Is Ayame will be fine ?" Teito whispered to Frau, "This is a bad situation, I think… we might as well go into the tiger trap" he continued, "Don't worry, Teito" Frau answered. Three of them left Ayame and Konatsu in the mansion gate.

"Ayame …" Konatsu still stared his cousin, Ayame sighed, She really didn't want to met Konatsu in this conduction. Her Heart felt sick when she saw him. Ayame keep silent and do nothing like Konatsu did. They just stared each other. But suddenly, Konatsu bowed his head and leave Ayame alone. He walked and entered the mansion with worried-face. "Konatsu-nii-chan …" Ayame whispered, and followed Konatsu's footstep.

.

.

Konatsu sat at the balcony, and looked at the sky that full of stars. Teito stared him and walked to Konatsu. "Oi ! Member of Black Hawks !" Teito shouted, Konatsu looked at brown-haired-boy, spontaneously. "Teito Klein !" He shouted back, Konatsu square off to attack Teito, "What a miracle ! I meet the owner Michael no hitomi in this mansion !" Konatsu smirked to Teito. Teito sighed, "I don't to fight with you…" Konatsu stared Teito, "What do you mean ?"

"If you loved Ayame, don't do Ayanami's command !" Teito said, Konatsu shocked because of it. "I think, Ayame and Your destinies are same." Teito continued his words, "You must believe that just yourself can change your desnity, not your boss or me !" Konatsu bowed his head. "That's all !" Teito leave Konatsu. When he entered the mansion, Frau has waited him, "yo ! kuso gaki ! you're already grow up and become a great bishop !" Frau said, Teito stared him and said, "I'm not dammed brat , you perverted bishop ! Don't mocking me !"

_Amauta wo maiyuu miko wa Harvestasya_

_Gyuugen no tsuki no yo todokanai koi wo shita_

_Kaze nukeru oka no ne futari medeutaedo_

_Yotsugi kimi no asu wa musubihi no uki sadame_

Ayame sang in her room, She looked at the moon and stars in the sky. When She noticed that Konatsu did the same thing, and watched her from the balcony, She just turned her head. Konatsu still thought about Teito words and hearing Ayame's voice. Their eyes met again, then Konatsu smiled to Ayame in her room, saw that, Ayame's face become red and turned her head again. Konatsu just sighed and smiled.

_Kokoro kakushihohoemu futari no kanadeshi uta wa_

_Ibuki no tsumuji kaze yobitsumugu_

Ayame looked at the balcony again, but Konatsu isn't here. Her heart was hurt by Konatsu, actually She still loved him. She want to made Konatsu happy in this world with her own hands like when she made her first hope. Suddenly, the boy who she thought was appeared in her window. Ayame was shocked. Konatsu smiled again and walked to Ayame's bed. "Ayame …" He asked. Ayame stood up from his bed. "…. What ?" Ayame answered.

Suddenly, Konatsu hugged the girl and said, "Don't leave me again, Aya-chan …" Ayame just sighed and answered, "Let me go ! I hate you Konatsu-nii-chan ! LET ME GO !" Ayame shouted loudly, but Konatsu never do it. He still hugged his cousin, "I never let you go, again ! Ayame !"

.

.

Author : yaaaaaay ! To be continued ! XDXD

Konatsu : Finally !

Ayame : noooo ! I hate you, Konatsu ! Let me goooo ! I can't breath ! *blushing*

Konatsu : But I loved Aya-chan~ and I don't want to kill you, let's get married !

Ayame : noooo ! I hope you disappeared ! I HATE YOUUU !

Konatsu : But I love youuu !~

Author : haaaaah … Konatsu is OOC… well~ readers in the next chapter… Konatsu will tried to kill Ayame again … don't forget to read it ! Then~ Review please ! XDXD

Konatsu, Ayame : WHAAAAAAAAAAT ?

Hyuuga : When HyuugaXAyame appear in this story ?

Author : Dunno~ Ja ne ! See ya XD


	7. Kapitel 7

Author : Hello~ Welcome back readers !

I want to answer Erick's question :D

Kratzer ( Deutsch language ) is guardian-Eve's staff, the mean is Scratch… Do you know, scratch ?

The staff has special power that can protect the owner spontaneously, with a strange power, the staff can attacked owner's enemy with easily. The staff also able to send people to another dimension.

Ayame : whoooah ! this staff is AWESOME !

Konatsu : GREAT ! now, Let's begin this part !

Ayame : …. Konatsu-nii-chan is still hug me ? ==)..

Author : Hell yeah … oooh I'm very jealous *cry*

Hyuuga : HYUUGAXAYAME PLEASE !

Konatsu, Ayame : NOOOO !

Author : I don't own 07-Ghost, but this story is MINE !

Kuroyuri : Let's taste this chapter ..

Haruse : before that … Let's pray together !

.

.

"Konatsu-nii-chan ! Let me go !" Ayame shouted again, "It's hurt !" Konatsu just sighed, and carried her like a princess, suddenly. "Whoaaaah !" Ayame shocked, and stared Konatsu. Konatsu smiled to Ayame, and then he kidnapped the princess to somewhere over the rainbow~ wha- ? Why the narrator is sing ? Okay back to the story :P #readers sweatdrop.

Konatsu ran to their favorite place, the place was consist of banyan tree, and many kinds of flower. "it's been a long time that we don't come here !" Konatsu still carried Ayame. "YOU ! put me down or I kill you now !" Ayame rebelled and shouted to Konatsu. "Fine ! My Lady ! haha" Konatsu mocking his cousin again. "I Hate you ! I can walk by mine ! I don't need your help !" Ayame said again. "But … I love you Ayame…" heard that, Ayame just stared Konatsu and her checks became red. "You don't believe me ?" Konatsu asked.

Ayame just sighed, her chest was hurt. "Don't say it again, You had breaking my heart !" Ayame said. Konatsu calm up, he stared Ayame who walked to under the banyan tree and sat under it. "Do I have to prove it?" Konatsu walked to Ayame and He knelt to the ground. Ayame keep silent and do nothing, She stared the boy who in front of her again. Konatsu's right hand hold her chin, on the other hand, his left hand holding Ayame's right hand. "Wh-What ?" Ayame became nervous and turned her head. "Aya-chan …" Konatsu whispered to her, and they heart beats like sounded. Konatsu's eyes looked at Ayame's eyes and drowned it. Ayame's body was trembled because of Konatsu's eyes, slowly but surely their faces getting closer and Ayame like hypnotized by his cousin, suddenly, Konatsu's lips catch Ayame's lips, and Ayame close her eyes. they felt as they became one now.

(A/N : DEMI APA ? IT'S NOT FAIR TO ME ! ARGGGH ! KONATSU IS MINE FOREVER AND NEVER BE AYAME's ! Dx)

After that, They stared each other again, "You're lovely, Aya-chan" Konatsu said he tried to 'kiss Ayame's neck'. Ayame just closed her eyes again and …

_I won't let nobody hurt you…. Won't let no one break your heart…. No, no one will desert you_

.

.

"GYAAAAAA !" Hyuuga shouted and his body trampled by Ayanami's foot. "Stop it Aya-tan ! Gomennassai !" he shouted again. "Hyuuga ... bring me to Warren's mansion ! now !" Ayanami command Hyuuga. "bu-but Aya-tan … Konatsu was on holiday he needs to calm at this time" Hyuuga asked Ayanami. "Hyuuga.. DON'T DENIED ME ! YOU IDIOT !"

"poor Hyuuga…" Kuroyuri speechless because of them.

.

.

On the next day..

Ayame opened her eyes slowly, and noticed that Konatsu was beside of her. Two of them fall asleep at the under of banyan tree. "Ohayou, Aya-chan" Konatsu smiled to her, and Ayame was blushing and answered Konatsu words, "O-Ohayou…". Konatsu giggle and said again "Are you nervous, Aya-chan ? haha I know … because 'it' right ?" Ayame's face became red and she punched her cousin, "Don't do it again ! YOU PERVERTED BOY !" Konatsu shocked, "wh-what ? pervert ? But I love you, Aya-chan so it's okay right ?"

"NO ! It's okay to you, but not to me !" Ayame shouted, "and don't call me Aya-chan !" Konatsu just sighed and hugged Ayame, suddenly. "whaaa ?" Konatsu kissed her forehead and said, "I love you, Aya-chan" Ayame made a little smiled and thanked to the god.

"Konatsu ! Ayame ! " someone shouted to them. "Oh God ! that old woman !" Ayame whispered, Konatsu heard it and just giggle, when 'the old woman' was came closer, they stood up. "Hi Lucia !" Konatsu said, Lucia just sighed "Wow … You never change afterall …!" Lucia answered, "Oh ! Konatsu you have guests" Ayame looked at the mansion, she have a bad feeling.

"Who ?" Konatsu said. "Uhm … Ayanami-sama and Hyuuga-sama… " Lucia answered. Konatsu and Ayame stared each other, "They want to meet you, Konatsu … !" Lucia said again, "Let's go !"

Ayame thought about what would happened after this if, Ayame met Ayanami and Hyuuga at this time, especially if Ayanami met Teito and Frau in this mansion. Konatsu noticed that Ayame worried about it . "Don't worry, Aya-chan …" Konatsu said with smiled in his lip, he holding Ayame's right hand and they entered the mansion, followed Lucia's footstep. They entered the main room, and saw 'the cold war' between Teito-Frau and Ayanami-Hyuuga . Lucia just sweatdrop and left the room. Suddenly, Hyuuga looked at Konatsu and Ayame. He noticed that Konatsu's hand was holding Ayame's.

"My My~ Ohayou Konatsu and Aya-chan~" Hyuuga smirk to them. Ayanami just stared them with evil smiled. "Ohayou Hyuuga-sama ! Ayanami-sama !" Konatsu bowed when Hyuuga walked to them. "You're a bad boy Konatsu~ " he said, "you abandoned Ayanami's command right ?". Ayame stared at her cousin, and worried about him. "YOU OLD MAN !" Ayame shouted suddenly, "Don't make my cousin scared ! Are you want to die ?" Lucia and Konatsu looked at Ayame, like teito and frau they did it too. "My My~ Aya-chan you called me 'Old man' again … " Hyuuga smirk again.

"Konatsu Warren I have one question to you …" Ayanami stood up and walked to them. "I hope you can be honest… What would you choose ? The Black Hawks or this girl.." Konatsu shocked to heard that. "Awww~ Aya-tan is scary~" Hyuuga said and he laughed.

_Your destiny is yours, Aya-chan_

Teito looked at Ayame, gently, Ayame noticed that. On the other hand, Konatsu was really confused. He didn't want to break Ayame's heart again, but he cannot to betrayed his organization as well. "Konatsu-nii-chan, it's okay if you choose black hawks.." Ayame whispered to him. Konatsu looked at her and, Ayame smiled to him "Aya-chan …" Konatsu bowed his head and started to thought about it.

_tooi natsukashiki keshiki_

_yasashii yuki no kaori_

_togiretogire no kioku o_

_tsumuide michi o sagasu_

Suddenly, Ayame ran to Ayanami and attacked him, but Ayanami had knew that and avoid Ayame's attack. "Aya-chan !" Teito shouted to signaled that Ayanami was behind of her. "Damn !" Ayame jumped quikly to avoid herself. "too weak !" Ayanami said. Hyuuga just smiled cruelly. "Don't disturb him ! you evil !" Ayame shouted and jumped again to attacked Ayanami. But, it's useless, but Ayanami's zaiphon concerned Ayame's body and made her fell down. "ARRGH !"

_kuruidashita sadame ni_

_tashika na me no mae mo_

_nanimokamo mienai_

Teito ran to checked Ayame's conduction. "Ayame !" He shouted "daijoubu … Teito-nii-chan !" Ayame slowly got up and stood back. "Konatsu ! If you choose that girl you will get a punishment that your family will die !" Hyuuga whispered to Konatsu, and made Konatsu weird about it. "But … If you choose black hawks … your fate can be change !" Konatsu bowed his head again and do nothing.

_tookute mienai chiisana tomoshibi_

_negau hodo ni ushinau mono_

_fukai yami o kirisaiteku_

_kokoro wa koko ni aru to_

Konatsu shook his head and his eyes suddenly changed. "Wakatta … Hyuuga-sama" He said. Ayanami and Hyuuga smiled, "Konatsu ! Kill her now !" Ayanami said. "You can't !" Teito shouted, "Ayanami ! you're cruel person !" he continued. Ayamehas to know what will Konatsu choose. "Oh God … ! Please protect the poor person like that !" Frau whispered. "Ike ! Konatsu !" hyuuga said.

_kanaderu sanbika atatakai namida_

_koboreochiru ikiyuku kagiri_

_sora o aogu akai hitomi_

_mitsuketa asu e no michi_

_arukidasu_

"Ayame …. !" Teito shouted to Ayame again. "Konatsu-nii-chan ! I'm not going to lose !" Ayame ran to attacked Konatsu and Konatsu also did that. Konatsu fired zaiphon from his sword, However Ayame started to sang to protect herself again.?

_how to__ make you__ happy__ ?  
__I__ almost__ gave up to all__  
__Wherever __many__ words __I __said__ it's useless__  
__that you__ believe in my precious __love_

Konatsu tried to stab Ayame with his katana, but Ayame's staff was emitting a light. "Take this ! Ayame !" His sword attacked the shield that made by Ayame's song, the zaiphon which from the katana was very power full.

_I____ don't_ strongly_ to__ keep__, __maintain __my love__  
__but__ you're __so __course__, never __miss me_

Suddenly, a 'red' zaiphon came to Ayame and destroyed her shield. The zaiphon came from Ayanami who stared Ayame with his cold eyes. Ayanami thought that Konatsu can't defeated Ayame with his hands because, Ayame was Konatsu's precious girl.

_I__ really__ can't to do it__, __in any time I__ can't__  
__to hate __yourself__, __actually__ I__ can't to do it__  
__it's __difficult __for__ me__, it's __very__ difficult__ I __couldn't__  
__separates __all the__ love __and __hate__ that I__ felt._

Ayanami ran and attacked Ayame and Konatsu with his zaiphon, he doesn't care about Konatsu, "Die you little lambs !" He shouted. Hyuuga shocked and he would to save Konatsu, but he don't want to betrayed his boss. But, Teito and Frau protect them with their zaiphon. "W-Why ?" Konatsu asked. "Because you're kind boy, brat !" Frau answered.

"Fool ! Be gone !" Ayanami shouted again, and attacked them for a several times. "Khh ! His power is great !" Frau said, "But We wouldn't to lose!" Teito shouted, "Frau-sama ! Teito-nii-san!" Ayame don't want to involve them. Hyuuga helped Ayanami to attacked Teito and Frau. "Damn ! that sunglass-man !" Frau grumbled. Their zaiphon had a enormous power, and made Teito also Frau fell down.

"Frau-sama ! Teito-nii-san !" Ayame worried about them, "khh ! Are you okay ?" She ran to them and tried to heal them with her special abilities. Konatsu just stared his boss. Hyuuga sighed when Ayanami tried to kill Konatsu again. Ayame turned her head to Ayanami, she wanted to ended this battle. "S-Stoooop !" She shouted because she saw that Konatsu was attacked by Ayanami. "Damn you ! ukh … Teito-nii-san … forgive me …" Ayame whispered. "What would you do ?" Frau asked her.

"Thanks for everything, Frau-sama … Teito-nii-san … sorry, I can't protect you anymore …" Ayame send Teito and Frau to another dimension with her song. "Ayame! Bbu- … !" Teito said, but the words can't continued because Teito already disappeared. "ukh … gomen nasai … Eve-sama … Teito-nii-san …" Ayame cried and then, she looked at Ayanami who wanted to stab Konatsu with his sword.

"DON'T DO THAT !" She shouted again. Three of them looked at Ayame, they saw Ayame was bowed her head. "Don't kill him !" Ayame said with her body that trembled. "A-Ayame …. ..ukh …" Konatsu whispered and tried to stood up but he can't because he lost a lot of energy. "Ayanami-sama … don't kill him … I … I … I want to … *sob*… I want to remove the verloren's seal …." Ayame said and her face became wet, her tears fell from her checks slowly.

_I want to remove the verloren's seal and become your ally !_

.

.

To Be Continued…

Author : this chapter is too long :O

Konatsu : but it's okay , right Aya-chan ?

Ayame : … *tremble* … Onii-chan do THAT to me ? *blushing* your idiot author !

Author : but its very romantic~ whoaaah I hope Konatsu do it to me~

Konatsu : I won't !

Hyuuga : hey ! how about the next ?

Author : Only me is know ! HAHAHAHA *kicked* Ja mata readers ! please review :D


	8. Kapitel 8

Author : I'm back ! ukh …. Damn ! My best friend has know that this account is MINE ! =3=) But… It's okay !

Ayame : Author … you know what ? The reviewers not approve your idea that make me as Black Hawks member …

Author : HELL YEAH ! ukh … dunno … maybe I can follow their request …

Ayame : REALLY ? whoooaaah ! thanks My owner XD

Author : … maybe … I said MAYBE !

Ayame : ukh .. okay …

Konatsu : …. Forget it Readers, let's begin this kapitel !

Hyuuga : AyameXHyuuga pleaaaaseee !

Author : NOOO ! well ! let's taste this chapter !

Ayame : before that , let's pray together !

Konatsu : 07-ghost is not Author's , but this story is hers !

Hyuuga : …. Warning, if many weird grammar (or language or abnormal English language) that consist in this story ! because, English not Author's first language !

.

.

Ayame stared the room with her eyes. The room was there on Black Hawks headquater. Her face was wet, because she always cried, when she remembered that she had betrayed Chief of Heaven's command. Actually, She didn't want to betrayed his command, but She also can't let his precious cousin die. Ayame just sat very faint.

.

.

Konatsu sighed when the others member of black hawks was still in meeting. The situation was like before, Konatsu's punishment was revoked because of Ayame. She became 'special guest' for Black Hawks. "Hyuuga, call Ayame to come here ! Now !" Ayanami was command Hyuuga. "hai hai Aya-tan" Hyuuga answered and walked to Ayame's room. Konatsu just stared him with his cold eyes. "ne ne~ if right Ayame become my new begleiter Ayanami-sama ?" Kuroyuri said, Ayanami smiled and nodded, "That's right Kuroyuri." Kuroyuri smiled and looked very happy, "I wonder if She becomes my begleiter … neee… Ayanami-sama how about if I test her before ?" Ayanami just smiled again and answered, "It's up to you, Kuroyuri" Heard that, Konatsu stood up and left the room, "I will to follow Hyuuga-sama"

Kuroyuri looked at him and said "Is he angry with me ?" Katsuragi just sighed and read the proposal again, the same way with Ayanami. Kuroyuri smiled again, "I would take your revenge to that bishop" he whispered.

.

.

Ayame stared the sky from the small window, but suddenly, Ayame heard a footsteps that approaching the room. and krek ... The door was opened. A tall man wearing sunglass entered the room. Ayame saw him but soon she bowed her head. "Konichiwa Aya-chan !" Hyuuga greeted to Ayame who still bowed her head. "Aya-tan…. Want to see you, but apparently he and the others are still unsure about your wish that you wanna be our friend" Ayame just heard and do nothing. "I'm happy with your wish and you saved Konatsu's life… but … " Hyuuga continued, Ayame stared him "but … what ?" She said slowly. Suddenly, Hyuuga was hugged her, Ayame became shocked and scared. "please don't force yourself…"

Hyuuga hugged her tightly so that Ayame felt hurt by Hyuuga. "H-Hyuuga-sama … it's … hurt …" Ayame groaned, but Hyuuga don't care about it and still hold her more closely, he also encourages her body until Ayame's body touched the wall, "Hyu-Hyuuga-sama …" Ayame groaned again, Hyuuga release it and holding her hands tightly. He stared her face, Ayame's face was very sad like her tears would fell down from her eyes. "I love you … Aya-chan" At the time, Hyuuga was lost his control and kissed her lips, Ayame looked very shocked because of it, She held her breath, and She blushed. Ayame didn't close her eyes, She shocked because of Hyuuga.

Suddenly, Her eyes catch a blonde-boy who stood in front of the room and saw that Ayame and Hyuuga kissed with his cold eyes. Ayame rebelled and ran to Konatsu side, Hyuuga stared the boy and Konatsu did the same thing. "Ko-Konatsu-nii-chan …" Ayame hugged the boy and started to cried. Hyuuga turned his head, but Konatsu still stared him, coldly. "Ayame … it's mine Hyuuga-sama !" Konatsu said it. Ayame shocked and stared his cousin, she blushed. Hyuuga didn't answered Konatsu's word and left the room. "To Aya-tan's room … quickly." Hyuuga said.

Konatsu hugged her cousin and said, "Are you okay, Aya-chan ?" Ayame just stared his cousin with her sadly eyes, "Onii-chan … I'm scared" She asked Konatsu. "Gomen ne … Aya-chan …" Konatsu held her right hand and left the room. "Forget about it" Konatsu asked, Ayame just nodded, "Konatsu-nii-chan don't hate Hyuuga-sama …" Ayame said, "Yeah … Of Course … He's my boss afterall …"

.

.

"Welcome, Ayame~" Kuroyuri greeted her and smirked. Ayame just smiled to him. "Nee~ You know~ you will becomes my Begleiter !" He asked it and ran to Ayame's beside. "but~ .. I want to test you ! Luckily, Ayanami-sama allow me to do it !" He smirked and suddenly attacked Ayame with his big sword. "Kuroyuri-sama !" Konatsu shouted,The others member just watched it. "too Slow !" Kuroyuri asked her, his sword was nearly to slashed her neck. Hyuuga sighed and stared to the girl, and Konatsu also looked at his precious girl.

"Come on Ayame !" Kuroyuri shouted, "You're a guardian of Verloren's seal, right ?" he continued. "I don't want to fight with you Kuroyuri-sama … " She answered, Kuroyuri stared her and shouted loudly "YOU JUST MY BEGLEITER ! DON'T REJECT MY COMMAND !" Ayame stared him, she read Kuroyuri's mind, that He felt alone because of his precious begleiter was died,and he just wanted that Ayame can do whatever he want like Haruse. "I WANT TO TEST YOU !" he shouted again. Ayame just sighed, "Okay~ fine Kuroyuri-sama …" _I'm just like a toy in this organization_

Ayanami looked at the new Kuroyuri partner and smirked, Hyuuga just sighed again, but Katsuragi said "Well ... please use the practice room". Then, both of them walked to the practice room, Ayame looked at the room, suddenly, Hyuuga who stared her, smiled to Ayame. Ayame turned her head and blushing because she remembered 'it'. Konatsu who noticed that suddenly tapped Ayame's shoulder. "Ganbatte … Aya-chan" he smiled, "Konatsu-nii-chan … a-arigatou …" Konatsu take his sword "Aya-chan … I borrow you this… please use this " Ayame smiled to him and bowed "Arigatou … Konatsu-nii-chan !"

"We will start this test !" Kuroyuri said, "wakatta … Kuroyuri-sama !" Ayame nodded. Kuroyuri ran to Ayame and attacked her, Ayame just protect herself with Konatsu's sword.

.

.

Teito walked to a river, alone. He want to washed his face. But, his mind always thought about Ayame's conduction. He scared if ayanami already killed her, because of Ayame's power. At that time, Teito want to save Ayame and wonder about her words. "Ayame … I wish that you'll happy with your cousin" Teito whispered. "Yo Kuso gaki !" suddenly Frau shouted to him. "KUSO GAKI JANAI !" he shouted back and turned his head to frau, "What ?" he said loudly. "Are you miss Aya-chan ?" Frau asked him. "Of course … I wonder about her words to us …" Teito answered, "Yeah … Me too .. hey ! How about if we visit the church ?" Frau said, Teito smiled to him , "What a good idea, you perverted bishop !"

.

.

"ukh … !" Kuroyuri stared his new begleiter, his sword was bounce because of ayame. "I win … Kuroyuri-sama " Ayame asked him, Kuroyuri smirked and stood up with helped from Ayame's hand. "Well~ You're great ! Ayame !" he compliment Ayame with little smile from hie little lips. "Thanks you …" Konatsu walked to Ayame's side and clapped her head, gently. "Well done Aya-chan !" He smiled and hugged the girl, saw that, Hyuuga sighed and he felt very jealous.

"Well … Ayame Warren … You will joined to our mission !" Katsuragi said with smiled. "What it is ?" She asked. Ayanami smirked and said …

_capture __Teito__ Klein and bring him to me_

.

.

Author : yeaaay ! TBC !

Konatsu : HEY ? WHAT IT IS ? HYUUGA-SAMA YOU !

Hyuuga : finally~ HyuugaXAyame~

Ayame : *blushing* ano …

Hyuuga : Aya-chan~ Want me kiss you again ?

Ayame, Konatsu : NO !

Author : *speechless* well~ uhm … review please^^

Konatsu : oh yeah ! where are the insert song ?

Ayame : disappeared ?

Author : maybe ... next chapter ?


	9. Kapitel 9

Author : Hello~ Readers .) Welcome back ! FINALLY !

Konatsu : Thanks for the review^^

Ayame : hey hey ! Let's start this kapitel !

Hyuuga : yeah ! I hope this chapter consist of AyameXHyuuga !

Konatsu : NOO ! Ayame is MINE not YOURS !

Ayame : Oh God …

Author : I'm jealous … *pundung

Ayame : He-Hey ! Author , please begin this kapitel !

Author : …..

Konatsu : U-Uh okay, readers …. 07-Ghost isn't Author's

Hyuuga : Let's taste this kapitel !

Ayame : before that, Let's pray together !

Author : … cih ! I'll Kill you Ayame !

.

.

Ayame walked with Kuroyuri to the meeting room. Kuroyuri –The boy who is Ayame's boss looked at the girl that still behind of him. _She's not same like My Haruse_, He thought about it, Then he bowed his head. Ayame noticed that and just smiled. "Well~ Kuroyuri-sama … " She asked, but Kuroyuri keep silent. "Uhm … Kuroyuri-sama ? You look so ill … Are you sick ?" She said and she ran to in front of him. Then, Ayame touched Kuroyuri's forehead with her right hand. "Don't touch me !" Kuroyuri shouted, "Don't worry … I am okay .." He asked again. "Gomen ne … Kuroyuri-sama …" Ayame looked at her boss. Then, Kuroyuri walked again.

They stood in front of the door, and Ayame grabbed the door bolt, and opened the door. She saw a guy with sunglass who stood in front of the door too. Their eyes met and Ayame blushed again and bowed her head, "O-Ohayou … Hyuuga-sama.." she said slowly. "Ohayou, Aya-chan" Hyuuga just smiled and clapped Ayame's head, gently. "Hey Idiot man ! get out from my way !" Kuroyuri suddenly shouted, and holding Ayame's hand and left Hyuuga from that door. Hyuuga just sighed, and left the room, he want to called the chief of staff to that room. "Areee~ Where's Konatsu, Katsuragi-san ?" Kuroyuri asked Katsuragi while Katsuragi read a book. "dunno … " Katsuragi answered. "huuu~ whereas I want to ask him about the idiot man !" Kuroyuri said, Ayame just sighed and smiled to her boss. "nee~ 'Aya-chan' Who do you like ? Konatsu or that idiot man ?" Kuroyuri continued his words. "Hu-HUH ?" Ayame shocked, her checks became red, Kuroyuri smirked "or you like both of them ?" Ayame shouted to Kuroyuri, "you're wrong, Kuroyuri-sama … !" Kuroyuri laughed and smiled "haha … what a cute girl ! Don't take it seriously !" Ayame sighed again, she noticed that pink-haired boy just mocking her. "She just like me, Kuroyuri-sama" suddenly a blonde-boy walked to that room, "Ko-Konatsu-nii-chan !" She said.

Kuroyuri just smiled because of Ayame's expression. "Right , Aya-chan ?" Konatsu walked and he embraced that girl, "U-Uh … yeah …" Ayame became nervous. "Well … do not too excessive" Katsuragi asked for a sudden. "Haiii Katsuragi-sama" Konatsu bowed. "ne ne~ Konatsu why noy you follow that idiot man ?" Kuroyuri asked Konatsu, "Huh ? He isn't a child, right ?" Konatsu answered with smiled on his lips. "But He just a idiot man ! I wonder if Ayanami-sama punched him again haha"

"Ohayou minna-san …" The white-haired-guy walked entered that room, with a sunglass-guy . "Ohayou Ayanami-sama !" The both of them answered. "well .. Let's start this meeting" Ayanami said.

.

.

"They want to capture Teito again …" Labrador sighed when he was still looked at the flowers. "They will attacked this church again …" He continued. Castor who heard that stood up, "We must protect Teito and this church !" Labrador just nodded, "But .. Castor … our enemy is … Aya-chan" Castor shocked and saw Labrador with his eyes, "Bu-But why ?"

"Yo ! My Dear Friends !" suddenly, the blonde haired Bishop walked to them, with a brown-haired-boy, "Welcome home ! Frau, Teito !" Labrador smiled to them. Castor looked at to them and said, "Hey … Where is Ayame ?" Teito and Frau stared each other, Frau sighed and said "Okay … I'll tell you about it !"

Then, Frau told them about what had happened in the past. Labrador and Castor just heard the story when Teito drank a tea, slowly. "Aya-chan … May god be with you …" Castor prayed for that girl. "Well as Labrador said, we must prepared for their come…" Frau asked two of them, and their just nodded. "Aya-chan become our enemy … is that true ? " Suddenly, Teito asked that, Labrador stared the boy. "Don't worry about it Teito ! " Then, Castor smiled to Teito.

.

.

_Tooi mukashi Shashin de mita Akai yane no tsuzuku machi de La la la la Deau kigashiteita_ Sore wa kitto  
_Guuzen yorimo Motto kowai ummei yo Waratte ita Sora no shikisai mo doushite kana ?  
Hajimete nano ni Fushigi Natsukashi ii no_

Ayame sang the song which the title is _Your Heaven_ , Konatsu smiled to the girl who he noticed that girl saw him. Kuroyuri –Ayame's boss, was slept on Ayame's thigh. Konatsu saw the girl again, he thought that Ayame like a mother who accompany her son that was sleeping, and of course, Konatsu thought he was a Ayame's husband (A/N : Whaaaaat ? Konatsu ! Don't fantasize ! You're MINE not Ayame's !), suddenly his checks became red and he turned his head from Ayame, _What am I thinking about ?_

_Anata no koe Kiiteita wa Tsurai yoru wo koete yukeru Itsu kawa karu Sou utatteita  
Dakara atashi Shinjiteita no  
La la la la La la la…_

Hyuuga, on the other hand, smiled because of Konatsu. He knew that Ayame never be his. But, He doesn't know to disappeared this feeling to Ayame, whereas, He already kissed Ayame, and made relation between three of them like tenuous. "Konatsu~" Hyuuga called for Konatsu, but Konatsu still in his imagination. "Konatsuuu~" Hyuuga did it again, but no answered, "Ko-Nat-Su !" after that he clapped the young man's shoulder, and made Konatsu's head turned to him. "Hyu-Hyuuga-sama !" Konatsu answered and shocked.

_Dore mo hontou Menomae no keshiki date Wasurenai Akogareteta  
Egao no saki Doushite darou ? Naketeshimau no wa Zutto…. Matte itano_

Ayame stared the guys who still in front of her, she made a little smile on her lips, suddenly the boy who slept at her thigh was awake. "Ko-Konichiwa, Kuroyuri-sama" she smiled, "Uh… I'm still sleepy … Aya-chan … sang that song again" He answered, and his head was on Ayame's shoulder. Konatsu and Hyuuga who noticed it became jealous. "Cih ! Kuso !" Konatsu whispered. Hyuuga just sighed, he thought that boy like Ayame's little brother not like Ayame's boss.

_Tooi basho de Fureta kiseki Akai yane no tsuzuku machi wa Umi no soba de Kodomotachi no Yume ni afure Kagayaiteita  
Atashi no koe Fuu ni nare Mou kotoba nara iranai kara La la la la Kikoete kuru desho  
Anata no uta Omoi daseba_

The grandeur of the church in seventh district increasingly apparent. The members of Black Hawks prepared their self for entered the church. "Ayanami-sama … I have one request …" Suddenly, Ayame asked the chief of staff, "What it is ?" He answered, "Don't make the people scared… don't let the woman and the children die, protect them … please" Ayanami stared her eyes, and approved that request, "I Understand… " Heard that Ayame bowed and said "Thank you Ayanami-sama !"

_Tsurai yoru mo koete yukeru Onaji ima wo ikita koto wo Wasurenai wa Kite yokatta  
La la la la La la la...  
Sayonara Thank you for power of love Your Heaven_

They walked entered the church, the people stared them with eyes of scare. But, suddenly, the glasses bishop stood in front of them. "Castor-sama …" Ayame whispered. "Nani … ? Aya-chan ?"Kuroyuri asked her, but She shook her head and just smiled. "You know ? I hate the seven ghost ! especially the ghost who called 'profe' and 'zehel' !" He continued his words, because _Profe made my Haruse died_ , and _Zehel have the scythe of My Verloren_ . Ayame read Kuroyuri's mind and she just sighed.

"Hi There, Black Hawks !" Castor smiled to them, "Where's the boy named Teito Klein ?" Hyuuga asked castor with smirked. But Castor didn't answered that question, "hey hey … ! Didn't you answered my question ? You bastard ! " suddenly Hyuuga attacked the bishop, Ayame shocked, and also Konatsu. Ayanami walked again and said, "Hyuuga…. beat him, quickly !" He command to Hyuuga, "Okay Aya-tan !" He smirked again, but Castor attacked Hyuuga.

.

.

Author : Yeah ! This kapitel finished !

Ayame : hey hey … Am I become Teito-nii-san true enemy ?

Author : Hell yeah ! *jumped

Ayame : uh~ okay … I'll try to capture him …

Author : That's great Aya-chan ! *hugged

Ayame : uuuh~

Konatsu : WHAT THE HELL ? I'M NOT AUTHOR'S !

Author : Hyaaaah ! Konatsu reached his limits ! gyaaa ! By the way ! review please and then give me a idea please!~


	10. Kapitel 10

Author : I'm back ! Here we go !

Konatsu : hey hey ? Is that Author has been a normal person ?

Ayame : dunno … ? But … Her face is strange !

Konatsu : hey hey ! The Author's face always like that, right ?

Ayame : I don't know but … I have a bad feeling about it …

Hyuuga : HAH ? I'll die in this chapter ?

Author : Of Course …. NOT ! come on, don't negative thinking to me !

Konatsu : … Uh yeah … let's begin this kapitel !

Ayame : before that, Let's pray together !

Hyuuga : Warning ! This kapitel may be contains of weird grammar or strange english ! typo ! OC ! OOC !

Author : I do not own 07-ghost ! but this story is MINE !

.

.

Ayame searched for Teito by Ayanami's command. She left the chief of staff, Konatsu and Kuroyuri accompanied her. Suddenly, a bishop with his cute smile appeared. Kuroyuri's face became very mad. Ayame noticed it, when Konatsu started to move to attacked that bishop. Labrador –The Bishop – smiled to Ayame but She just bowed her head. She knew that Labrador tried to changed her mind, and became in The Church side.

Konatsu ran to Labrador and then attacked him, but Labrador jumped, he attacked Konatsu with the flowers that he controlled. Konatsu fell down and tried to stood again, "Ukh ! Kuso !" he said. Kuroyuri –with full of hatred attacked the bishop too, but Ayame prevented him, "NO ! KUROYURI-SAMA !" She hugged the boy "AYAME ! LET ME GO ! I WANT TO PUNISH HIM !" Kuroyuri rebelled. "Kuroyuri-sama calm down !" She asked again, but Kuroyuri ignored her, and Ayame's stomach was elbowed by Kuroyuri so that Kuroyuri succeeded despite from Ayame. "Ugh !" Ayame said, She tried to held Kuroyuri's hands but it's useless.

"YOU STUPID BISHOP ! RETURN MY HARUSE !" Kuroyuri ran to Labrador and attacked him "TAKE THIS !", Labrador smiled to Kuroyuri and said, "your heart full of resentment" He protected himself by the flowers again. Suddenly, Kuroyuri's neck had entwined by the flowers stalk, "ARRRRGH !" He shouted. "Kuroyuri-sama !" Konatsu and Ayame shouted and tried to saved Kuroyuri.

"don't interfering my affair with that stupid Bishop !" Kuroyuri shouted loudly, his hands tried to released that stalk, and succeeded, Labrador smiled again and said, "You're strong, Kuroyuri-san" Kuroyuri looked at the bishop "Don't mocking me ! Ayame ! Konatsu ! go and find Teito Klein, leave that stupid bishop to me !" Ayame stared Kuroyuri with a sadly eyes, "but … Kuroyuri-sama …" She tried to helped him but Kuroyuri ignored Ayame again, "Ayame ! don't be nice to me !" Kuroyuri shouted again, and Ayame very shock about it, "GO ! FIND TEITO KLEIN !" He did it again.

"ike … Aya-chan !" Konatsu held Ayame's hand, and they left Labrador and Kuroyuri. When Ayame ran beside of Labrador, He whispered to Ayame, "Aya-chan … okaeri … Teito has been waiting for you" Heard that, Ayame looked at the bishop, and the bishop just smiled.

.

.

Hyuuga and Castor still fought, Hyuuga attacked Castor by his zaiphon, But Castor always avoided it. "Kuso !" Hyuuga grumbled, then Castor tried to catched Hyuuga's swords, with that, Hyuuga can't attacked him again. But Hyuuga with his agility avoided it too. Both of them no one wants to budge , but many wounds in their bodies because of the fight. "You're strong !" Castor smirked and attacked Hyuuga again, "You too, Bishop !" Hyuuga protected his self. DUAARR ! There was a big explosion because of that.

"Ugh … !" Hyuuga tried to stoop up but Castor with his sword attacked Hyuuga and made Hyuuga cannot move. "ARRGH !" Hyuuga shouted and his stomach was stab by Castor's sword. "I win …" Castor said and He pulled his sword from the Hyuuga's body, "Then … I must protect Teito .. Ja ne !" Castor said and He left Hyuuga, but Hyuuga tried to stopped him, Hyuuga held Castor's leg, Castor shocked.

"You…. Can't…. ! your opponent is ME !" suddenly, Hyuuga stood up, his face became serious. Castor sighed and smiled again, "Fine !"

.

.

Ayanami and Katsuragi walked to another room on that church. Suddenly, two blonde-bishop appeared in front of them. They was Frau and Lance. "We have been waiting for you guys !" Lance smiled and said it. Katsuragi smiled back and said, "We meet again .. !" Lance nodded, "Then… Who is the strongest between us?" Lance jumped and attacked Katsuragi who had prepared himself. Ayanami and Frau, On the other hand, stared each other. Their eyes became cold, and they did nothing, just stared. "How's my scythe, Zehel ?" Ayanami smiled to Frau, "But …, that scythe will come back to me". Frau smirked, "well~ Verloren, I never let you take that pandora box !"

Frau attacked Ayanami with the Verloren's scythe, Ayanami just avoid it easily. "Too weak !" Ayanami said to Frau, "Take this !" he continued "Khhh !"

.

.

Ayame and Konatsu ran to room that was Teito place. Ayame trembled, and she stopped ran, Konatsu noticed that, he walked back to Ayame, "What happened … Aya-chan ?" He asked. "I … I … scare …" Ayame said, her head was bowed, Konatsu knew Ayame's feeling, He pity to her, "Aya-chan … ". Ayame covered her face with her hands, and her tears fell down slowly. Konatsu just watched her, his hands touched Ayame's face, made Ayame looked at his eyes. "Aya-chan… don't cry …" He asked the girl. "I tired of this battle … bu-but … in the fact … I don't want to hurt anyone, I don't want to kill them … I don't want to betray both of them …"

Heard that, Konatsu's heart was touch by Ayame. He hugged that girl, and kiss her forehead too, "My .. My … you're a kind girl …" He smiled. Ayame cried again, she hugged Konatsu tightly. "Konatsu-nii-chan … gomen … gomen … " her body was trembeled, made Konatsu worried about her. "Aya-chan .. looked at me please .." He asked the girl again, Ayame just did it. Her eyes became wide when Konatsu's face came closer to her face. Konatsu closed his eyes and catch Ayame's lips.

Ayame just closed her too, many tears that fell down from her eyes. But, her feelings back to being calm. Konatsu and Ayame finished their kiss, and stared each other. Konatsu's hands catch Ayame's body, he hugged her tightly. Konatsu licked Ayame's eyes. He want to erased Ayame's tears and made her happy again. "Ko-Konatsu-nii-chan …" Ayame groaned, But Konatsu ignored it he just said "Don't talk Aya-chan…". Then, Ayame held Konatsu's body and She trembled because of his behavior.

"Ayame … whatever you choose about it … I'll be love you, forever … you know ? I am happy " Konatsu asked that to the girl, gently. Ayame's checks became red, and she smiled to Konatsu, "Arigatou … Onii-chan" Konatsu clapped her head, "We must go !" Ayame just nodded.

Then, they ran to Teito place…

.

.

Hyuuga bounced by Castor's attacked, He cannot do anything again. His body cannot move. He saw that Castor left him, poor Hyuuga. "Gomen … Aya-tan … I cannot win to that bishop" He sighed, His eyes stared the sky. Suddenly, He memorized about Ayame who smiled to him, "Aya-chan … I know that boy can protect you … "

.

.

"ARRRGH !" Kuroyuri shouted, his body was trapped by Labrador's flowers. "Poor you … Kuroyuri-san .. your heart is full of hatred … because of that you lose from me…" Labrador asked that child, he touched Kuroyuri's chest, "May God be with you …" Kuroyuri's feeling was agony. "ARGGGGGGGH ! " Kuroyuri shouted again, and his eyes closed slowly. "I must go to Teito-kun's place" Labrador left that poor boy, and walked to Teito's place.

.

.

"Welcome … Aya-chan" A brown-haired boy smiled to Ayame and Konatsu that arrived to that room. "Teito-nii-chan …", Teito –who has waiting for Ayame walked to them, He smiled to Ayame, Then, Teito raised his bascule. A blazing light appeared from it. "we will never allow you to break that seal" Labrador who arrived to that room too, walked slowly. Ayame shocked, because Castor was there too. "Sonna…. Hyuuga-sama was …. Lose … ?" Konatsu whispered. "Then, Teito whether you want to punish Aya-chan ?" Castor asked that brown-haired. Teito just stared Ayame, and swung his bascule.

PASSSST !

"Where is this ?" Konatsu stared that place, There was seven statue of the seven ghost. Ayame had a bad felt, She noticed that Ayanami and the others member of Black Hawks was there too. "We found you … Teito Klein !" Ayanami asked to Teito who stared him too. "My My … Aya-chan you become a member of imperial army organization ?" Frau smirked. Ayame turned her head, she didn't want to looked at the bishops. "Hyuuga-sama ! Kuroyuri-sama !" Konatsu shouted, he looked at the poor guys who tried to stood up, but they couldn't. "Do-Don't worry … We fine …" Hyuuga said, and Kuroyuri just nodded "wait ! I can heal you !" Ayame ran to them, and use the kratzer staff to heal them. "That's useless Aya-chan …" Teito asked that girl, suddenly.

Ayame turned her head to looked at Teito, She shocked, because Teito words was right, she cannot use it. "Bu-But why … ?" She said, "Am I the owner of this staff ?" she continued. "That's staff will be use if you not breaking your promise to keep verloren's seal" Teito answered, "Chief of Heaven really angry with you.. Aya-chan" He asked again. "BULLSHIT ! What do you mean ? " Konatsu shouted. "Teito's mean is Ayame has punish by Chief of Heaven" Labrador said.

"What the hell ? She hasn't removed the seal right?" Konatsu shouted again, " in other words, Ayame cannot remove the seal? " Ayanami sighed, "interesting… " He asked to Konatsu and Katsuragi, "Then we must kill that boy to get the pandora box !" Konatsu and Katsuragi nodded, "Wakatta ! Ayanami-sama !" They ran to attacked Teito, but Frau and the others bishop protected him. Ayame just watched it, her eyes looked very sad. "Aya-chan …. " Kuroyuri stared to his begleiter, and Hyuuga did it too. She didn't know what should she do. _Kami-sama_ _… if helping the __others __isn't__ right, you can punished me, but at the time I helped my cousin who will be killed, please … answered me .. Kami-sama !_

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_

_anata wa hitori de nemutteru_

_inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo_

_chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta_

Suddenly, Ayame saw that Ayanami want to killed Teito with his hands. "Teito !" Frau shouted, Teito notice it, but Ayanami too fast so Teito cannot avoid it. But …. someone at the same time protect Teito, she made Ayanami shocked and mad. "What are you doing ?" Ayanami stop his movement. "Aya….me ?" Konatsu shocked about it, because the person who protected Teito is Ayame. "Stop that Ayanami-sama !" She shouted with loudly voice, "If you kill HER again you'll regret for your life time !" she continued. "even though I'm on your side, but I never let you kill HER again !" Teito shocked heard Ayame's word because … what is the meaning of that words ? He not understand about it, and also Ayanami. The two of them just stared Ayame who stared Ayanami with a coldly eyes.

_anata no yume wo miteta_

_kodomo no you ni waratteta_

_natsukashiku mada tooku_

_sore wa mirai no yakusoku_

_itsuka midori no asa ni_

_itsuka tadoritsukeru to_

_fuyugareta kono sora wo_

_shinjiteiru kara_

_Fields of hope_

.

.

The truth has been revealed …

What will happen next ?...

.

.

It's up to you to imagine it …

.

.

But… the song of love still continues to sung…

.

.

Author : Yeah ! Ai no Uta was FIN !

Konatsu : NA-NANI ? IT'S TOO SHORT !

Hyuuga : AND … WHAT HAPPENED WITH ME ? AND ALSO THE OTHERS CHARACTER ?

Author : dunno~

Ayame : …. Hey … why I'm so weird like that ... ? Am I become followers of Ayanami-sama ?

Author : aah~ it's up to the readers XDXD fufufufu

Ayame, Konatsu, Hyuuga : YOU'RE A STUPID AUTHOR IN THIS WORLD !

Author : Hey ! Don't misunderstanding me ! I want to make sequel of this story ! UPPPSS !

Ayame : Really ?

Konatsu : Is that true ?

Author : uh~ hemmm … errr…. Aaah…

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

_Ayame … wake up … !_

_Uuuh … ?... who are you ?_

_I'm the same as you.._

_Wh-what do you mean ? _

_Fufufu … you're a funny, and kind girl…_

_Who are you ? don't mocking me !_

_My name's Blume, I am Eve-sama's guardian like you Ayame…_

_NANI ? _

_We'll become enemies__if__you're__still in__Verloren's side.._

_Wh-What ?_

_I must go Ayame … See you … _

_He-Hey ? Wa-wait !_

_._

_._

**OWARI**

Okay readers ! please review ;)


End file.
